The broad idea of providing a seat for a conventional automobile which may be adjusted to suit the comfort of a particular occupant has prompted many an effort along the lines of building into such a seat a plurality of inflatable bags together with mechanism for charging air under pressure selectively into the bags and exhausting air therefrom. This engineering and research work has resulted in many car seats of the type aforesaid however, they may all be characterized as being specially built seats which are either installed by the car manufacturer or applied to a conventional seat only with extensive alteration of the latter and at considerable expense.
The present invention is founded on the basic concept of providing a kit which may be purchased by a car owner as a kit and which includes the elements and devices which may be added to a car seat and the automobile in which the seat is installed with a minimum of inconvenience and without any appreciable alteration of the car seat.